


Danganronpa: Character Program

by Banyonkanyonk



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Multi, Short Stories, Underdeveloped character, Wasted Characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25636123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banyonkanyonk/pseuds/Banyonkanyonk
Summary: In this book, there are ten short stories of stereotypically underdeveloped, hated and wasted characters from the Danganronpa franchise. There are only characters from the main three games. Opinions are completely neutral on characters and these characters were suggested by other people. These stories may contain distressing topics.
Kudos: 20





	Danganronpa: Character Program

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first story, Korekiyo Shinguji. This story takes place three years before Danganronpa V3, and Korekiyo is fifteen years old. This story contains heavy discussions and demonstrations of physical abuse, emotional abuse, verbal abuse and death.

I have a passion for anthropology. To the naked human mind, it seems like an easy thing to say. However for myself, it is something I must confess or admit to a person. It feels like a sin to discuss other culture, religion and tales. I am only supposed to believe in the things I have been told. Whenever I study anthropology, I feel at peace and my mind is clear. It feels wrong, but I cannot stop indulging in it, like a child stuffing their repulsive face with sugary sweets. It's feels strange to find something I am so too interested in. Should I be punished for being curious this time? I think not. I am always punished for being curious, as it could kill you. I have been disciplined for years among end to never be curious, as change is a horrific thing. However when I picked up that book for the first time, I could not stop reading. My eyes just kept flowing from page to page, sentence to sentence, word to word. It was so interesting to learn about something so... foreign. It wasn't like learning general formulae in mathematics, or finding new meanings in Japanese texts. It wasn't like anything I could learn from school, despite my time at that place being oh so little. I was completely manifested.

I could read that book again and again, I still do. Its text reads about culture and myths from ancient times, and how some are still performed today. On the outside it seems like a horror to read, but it seems so... mystical. To read about how some may parade the streets, soaking themselves in blood to commemorate the death of the Prophet's Grandson. To read about how some honour the dead by parading the streets carrying remains. To read about how you can talk to the dead, using a sacrifice. It fills me with such joy and curiosity than I have ever felt before.

But that is the past, what of now you might ask?

It is a rare occurrence, however a few days ago, sister was so kind as to take me to buy some books. She should never have spent a single penny on me, as she is so kind. However she insisted I deserve a reward for caring for her, and performing her needs. It is such a glory to go outside with sister, as she likes to hold my hand rather tightly. Sometimes, her beautiful nails dig into my skin, but nothing for it. It may have hurt a little a few days ago, and my hand still stings ever so slightly from it, but I now have more material to study. 

I sit on my floor, in my empty room. Sister insists she keeps my room empty, as she does not see any use of decorating. Therefore, my room is a simple four walls, with a pillow and blanket in the corner and my books stacked neatly in another. It may be uncomfortable to sleep on a wooden, creaky floor, but I cannot complain otherwise I will be rightly punished for being so selfish. My sister kindly lets me use an old notebook, to write my notes in with a simple black inked pen. I write down everything I find interesting from the books I have been gifted. Although, I may as well copy out entire pages, it all seems so interesting. My sister enjoys the fact I now have an interest, as she likes to borrow my books sometimes to read too. When returned, the pages are sometimes ripped. Something I have seen before from sister, is that pages are missing, but when I empty the trash in her bedroom, I found it and returned it to its original position. 

Copying up notes from the books easily entertains me, and it also improves my writing and reading skills. Sometimes, I have trouble writing or pronouncing words. However, sister doesn't mind it though. I look from the page, to the notebook and continue writing all of the new knowledge I have gained. In the middle of writing a word, a heap of hair falls out of its place, and appears on the page.

My hair's getting longer, it now reaches my mid-back its so long.

It's been a while since I've gotten it cut, and I'm certain sister will cut my hair again. I personally have no care for how my hair is styled, I don't have much of a choice in the matter anyway since I am limited in my actions. It is normal to be limited, is it not? Of course, like any other adolescent, I am unable to do certain things because I am cared for. For example, I cannot do things such as go outside without my sister's permission or without my sister. I cannot eat anything else unless it was cooked by her. I cannot see anybody else other than her. Sister doesn't let me do a lot of things, otherwise she becomes irritated and I must care for her. She is deadly sick, and I do not mind to serve her if it meant that she is content. She is precious to me, so I must be of use and care for her. Sister always appreciates my work, and she praises me if I succeed in her wishes. However, if I disobey or do not fulfill my sister's commands, I am punished. I am just any normal adolescent child, which my older sister is caring for me. However, I must say I am curious as to if I have a 'Mother' or a 'Father'. I cannot remember, sister says I am not allowed to discuss mother and father. She says mother and father did not care for us properly, and I was raised unfairly. If I ever ask about them, sister rightfully sharply scolds me for my curiosity. She describes them as 'evil people' often, so she took me in herself to care for her.

Ah yes, I remember the night extremely clearly, seven years ago. It felt like a vivid dream, and she looked so beautiful like she always does. Sister always makes me call her beautiful, but she should not have to ask. It was a dark night, and I was sleeping in my own room, mother and father downstairs. My sister, like a phantom of the night, appears at my window and takes me away with her. She says I was not safe there, and that mother and father were evil people undeserving of my love and care. I was a child, and I was unable to understand how clear and beautiful her motives were, but I do not regret being separated from mother and father. They are evil people who did not love me, unlike my sister. 

Whilst in a daze, I begin hearing the patter of footsteps walking upstairs. A slim figure appears at the top of the stairway, staring straight into the broken room doorway. Sister stands through the doorway and takes a few steps closer, staring at me with a loving gaze. She takes a deep breath and takes more steps towards me, however I couldn't take any notice of her, as I am too interested in my notes. Suddenly, the notebook is swiped away from my sight, and I cock my head up to see my beautiful sister. "Are you enjoying yourself, Korekiyo?" She says, looking down upon me. I realise my mistake, as I was not paying attention. I must always come for food as soon at it is ready, as I must smell for it. If my sister ever comes up the stairs, I must always look at her. I begin to cower, and get on my knees to bow to her. "I... Apologise sister, I was too interested in my studies," I speak, though I have no right too. Sister smiles at my state, and speaks again in her smooth voice. "I'll forgive you this time Korekiyo, however..." Sister grabs the newest page of my notes, and begins to tear. "If you dare ever ignore me again, you will be punished. Do you understand?" A wave of fear suddenly coarsens through me.

"Yes... Sister..." I quietly spoke, refusing to anger her more. I begin to shake, although I cannot understand why. I do not mind if my sister hurts me. I hear a sharp tearing noise, as from the corner of my eye I see the most recent page of notes I wrote flutter down to the floor. Sister suddenly grabs my wrist, rather tightly, and hurls me up to face her. "I have cooked dinner for you. You don't want to starve do you, Korekiyo?" She asks, looking at me again with a smile. Her nose scrunches up and she closes her eyes, her beautiful eyeliner sparkling in what little sun there is shining through my windows. I want to look her directly in the face, but I cannot. My eyes are directed to the wooden floor instead, as I speak in a whisper, "Yes..."

Sister keeps her grip on her wrist, as she walks down the stairs with me, dragging me harshly. I keep a smile on my face, despite my shaking and anxiety of falling. If I fall now, I will be pathetic and sister will forever punish me. I must keep smiling for my sister. I must keep doing everything for my sister. I can hear her coughing, she is using up so much energy on me. A sudden fear begins to grow within me, as she keeps a hold of my bruised wrists and we descend. I feel so utterly conflicted, as I feel like not only descending down the stairs of my home, but down the stairs of my own mind. Ever since I started studying anthropology so many weeks ago, I have begun to let my morals and mind slip. It's been strange, as learning so much has made me think twice about what my beautiful sister is doing. It's like the draft has accidentally swung a door open, an opportunity I never knew was standing there for me. 

Is what... my beautiful sister doing for me wrong...? 

Is she caring for me incorrectly? I read about people spilling their blood in the streets, about people carrying remains, people being battered and bruised until they're black and purple. It feels so utterly wrong to relate to this. I'm always black and purple, everywhere. Around my slim and fragile body there are bruises utterly everywhere from my sister's touch. I read about the yelling and the horror, and yet I am yelled at every day of my life. The words they use to describe the horrors of the world makes me think, am I being raised correctly? Is this how normal teenage people are supposed to live their lives? I know my sister cares for me, she loves and cherishes me. It is my own fault my sister punishes me, as I am weak and disobedient. But... Why do the books say this is so wrong?

Before I could even snap out of my thoughts, we arrive at the dinner table. My eyes wander towards the soup my sister has made for me today, as a lump begins to form in my throat. Sister throws me down into the chair, as I gaze at my daily meal. "Eat up, because that's all you're getting... Sweet Korekiyo," Sister coos, as I continue to look at my bowl. The soup does not look like soup I have seen in stores at all. The water is stained a seaweed green, as a mixture of vegetables lay in the watery dish. Why can I not snap out of my thoughts? I begin sweating and my eyes dart around the room. Adrenaline begins to rise in my body and my hands and legs begin to shake more. It starts to get incredibly hot, until that same voice snaps me out of my panic, "What's the matter, Korekiyo? You aren't yourself." When realising my mistake, I must begin eating or else I will be punished. My shaky hand slowly raises to pick up my spoon, which has been laid out neatly for me to grasp. Normally I would eat with no problem, I would pick up the spoon without a single second thought and dive into my sister's beautiful cooking. But as soon as my hands grasp the spoon, a stinging sensation begins to form around my thighs, and liquid begins dripping through the gap between. 

"It's that anthropology shit you've been reading isn't it?! How dare you spend so much time looking at those lies! You care for me do you not?! If you're too focused on your 'anthropology' rather than your beautiful precious sister, then you can do it on your deathbed! Do you understand me?!" Sister yells, as she grabs my collar and shoves me towards her face. As the words came flowing out of her mouth, she spits in my face as she scolds me. The stinging in my thighs, the confusion in my head and the fear on my face distracts me from responding instantly. I must always respond instantly or she will be angered more... I'm scared. She uses her spare hand to smack me across the face, as another throbbing, stinging pain forms in my right cheek. "Answer me Korekiyo! Or else," she spits. Her words are like venom, it makes my skin crawl and shiver comes out of me. "I... Am sorry... Sister..." I whisper, as my head lays low and my eyes dart towards the floor yet again. 

Sister lets go of my scruffy collar, and walks towards the drawers in the kitchen. I hear the sound of a familiar metal clanking from above me, as two slim fingers reach up to grab my chin. My head is forced upwards, as sister points the bread knife towards my neck. She smiles at me softly, and begins to ask those few questions I only ever hear once. The only questions I begin to hear whenever I am truly and utterly in trouble. When I have completely let my sister down. "Tell me Korekiyo... Who am I?" She says, as the sharp points begin to touch my skin. "You... Are... My sister..." I respond, closing my eyes, which begin to leak with salty tears. 

"And what am I?" She asks again. Sister only ever wants one response to this question, and if its the wrong one, she will kill me to show her forever disappointment in me. I don't want to be a disappointment to my sister, as she has cared for me all of these years. I have behaved disgraceful today. I should never have shown interest in anthropology at all, otherwise I would have never questioned my normal reality. Sister is right, she was and always will be right. Curiosity is a sin. I have disappointed my sister immeasurably. I will never pick up those anthropology books ever again, if it meant my sister is satisfied in me. I look up towards sister, and a wide smile spreads across her face as she looks at my stained expression. "You are... beautiful."

"That is just what I want to hear," she says, as she lowers the knife. The sharp blade glistens in the sunset, shining through the window. "However..." the knife is raised again as she looks me directly in the eye. The blade calls my name, as a sharp grip stings into my other wrist. "I cannot let you get away with this."

◤◢◣◥◤◢◣◥◤◢◣◥◤◢◣◥

Sister is in the hospital again, but this time it is so much more severe.

It's been three weeks since I have stopped studying anthropology, and being in a hospital waiting room is not helping my current case. I stare at the bookshelves facing in front of me, as they are lined up with so many many books. Most of these books are about physical human structure and biology, but it still reminds of humanity and my anthropology studies. The book that originally caught my eye was the book about the structure about the human heart, how it beats and how it affects the human's brain and mental state. I keep staring at the book, as the hardback cover shines throughout the dark hallway. The lights on the ceiling illuminating the dark hospital greatly. I have to dress differently, as I am out in public for one time. I have received bandages from my sister, as the cuts, scars and bruises on my arms have not faded away from the punishment from that event. I must also wear a scarf, as bruises have also began to form on my neck.

I am concerned for sister's life, as during her breakdown she broke another window, and the neighbours saw her on the floor in her pool of blood. Naturally, they called an ambulance to pick up my sister, and take her away. Of course I let the nurses and doctors do their jobs, and they offered to take me in the ambulance with them. However, I said I was dressed improperly to see my sister. They understood my concerns and words, and took my sister away. Every day, I called the doctors to see if I could see my sister. However they claimed I could not as she was unconscious and there was no point. Today they finally called me back to say she is awake, but barely alive. She was found with seven stab wounds in her body, lots of them hitting important internal organs such as the lungs, stomach and her brain. The worst one was the knife going straight through her pulmonary vain in the heart. If she is lucky enough to stay alive, they can perform a surgery on her to get a heart transplant. 

It's been three days since that incident, and I've barely managed to survive on my own without sister here.

I remember, whilst on the phone to the hospital, they say they contacted the local police authority and have found my mother and father. They recognised my last name - Shinguji from the pharmacist, and naturally assumed we were their children. It is has been so long since I have seen a speck of my parents, never mind meeting them in person as a whole. It has been so so long. I wonder if they are evil people, like sister said they were. 

Suddenly, a figure walks up towards me, and a gentle hand is slowly placed on my shoulder. Although I flinch and jump away, I look to see one of the nurses staring at me. She gives me a foreign look, her cheeks are rosy and a smile appears on her face. "Kiyo dear, it is time for you to visit your sister. She's waiting for you in her bed," The nurse explains, as I give her a blank stare. The nurse senses my emotionless state, and speaks again. "She says to us she misses you, and is glad you came to visit her," I nod at the nurse, as I am too afraid to speak. I stand up, and silently follow the nurse down the dark, green hallway. I can hear cries of agony, and constant beeping, which are muffled through the thick and wooden hospital doors. Until she stops at the one furthest down the hall, and opens the door.

"... Miyadera, your brother is here to see you," The nurse speaks softly to sister. Sister slowly turns her head towards us, and shows signs of a glare as she stares to the figure behind the nurse, myself. I shuffle out towards the bed she lays in, her life support beeping away right beside my ear. Sister and I share an awkward stare towards each other, as the nurse turns on her heel to leave, shutting the door behind her

"... You're pathetic." Sister tells me in a hoarse voice, the bitterness coming from her throat. "Why didn't you help me...? If you stopped me... I would've been okay... But you were pathetic... And weak..." she speaks, her venomous words not staining my emotionless face. "I'm going to... Die... Because of you... Sweet Korekiyo..." The contrast in her words secretly baffles me, why would you say something contradicting? "I only have a little bit longer left... So I want you to do me a favour..." I continue to listen to my sisters last ramblings, as she struggles to speak. "... Tell me again Korekiyo... What am I...?"

Throughout these three days sister has been away from me, it has given me time to gather my thoughts and collect my words. I finally realise after so long. After finally having interaction with another human after so may years of confinement, I realise now. I realise how it feels to be abused. My sister abused me. She manipulated me from such a young age for her own entertainment. I realise now, my sister is a sick and cruel person, who I should never have believed in. It isn't normal to be isolated, and limited to the inability of doing simple things such as showering. I realise after so long that she always wanted my eyes to be on her, and nobody else because I was the easiest target for her ungodly crimes. As she lays on her death bed, I realise everything now. I am not an ordinary teenager, I am an abuse victim. This is not my fault, and it never will be my fault. 

... But I don't want my sister to be lonely. I see a cord from the corner of my eye, as I reach out using my weak hand to grab the thick and soft plastic. I grip on the wire tightly, as I begin leaning to the opposite direction as I stare my sister dead in the eye.

"You are... repulsive."

Miyadera's eyes widen with shock, as I tug on the cord until it comes out of the socket. The beeping suddenly becomes static, as she closes her eyes to slip into a deep deep sleep. I can hear voices from the hallway, screaming my name and fast footsteps appear into my hearing. I slowly bend down, and plug the support back in to cover up my deathly crime. 

I stare at Miyadera's lifeless body one last time, as I look away from her. I can tell my sister feels betrayed... The one she cared for the most, her easiest target, her torture victim. The one she thought would never betray her.

And it feels good.


End file.
